


On Dublín Street (Calle Dublín)

by melh



Series: On Dublín Street saga [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melh/pseuds/melh
Summary: Liam Payne se ha estado escondiendo de su pasado por años. Pero ahora todos sus secretos serán puestos al descubierto.





	1. 🌸

**Author's Note:**

> [Todos los derechos reservados a Samantha Young, la autora original de la saga]

Hace cuatro años, Liam dejó su trágico pasado atrás en los Estados Unidos y empezó de nuevo en Escocia, enterrando su dolor, ignorando sus demonios y siguiendo adelante sin apegamientos. Su vida solitaria está yendo bien, hasta que se muda a un nuevo apartamento en la Calle Dublín, dónde conoce a un hombre que hace temblar su bien guardado mundo hasta el núcleo.

Zayn Malik está acostumbrado a obtener lo que quiere, y está determinado a tener a Liam en su cama. Sabiendo cuán asustado está de meterse en una relación, Zayn le propone un trato que satisfacerá su intensa atracción sin apegamientos.

Pero después de que una Liam muy intrigado acepte, el se da cuenta de que Zayn no se quedará en paz con tan sólo una pasión exorbitante. El terco escocés tiene la intención de conocerlo... hasta su alma.


	2. Prologo

**Surry Country, Virginia.**

Estaba aburrido.

Kyle Ramsey estaba pateando el respaldo de mi silla para llamar mi atención, pero, él había estado pateando la silla de mi mejor amiga, Dru, ayer y no quería molestarla. Ella tenía un gran enamoramiento en Kyle. En su lugar, la observé mientras se sentaba a mi lado dibujando un millón de pequeños corazones de amor en su cuaderno mientras el Sr. Evans escribía otra ecuación, en el pizarron. Realmente debería haber estado prestando atención, porque apestaba en las matemáticas. Mama y papa no estarían contentos conmigo si fallaba en una clase del primer semestre en el primer año.

-Sr. Ramser, ¿le importaría venir a la pizarra y contestar a esta pregunta, o preferiría permanecer detrás de Liam para que pudiera seguir pateando su silla un poco mas?

La clase se rió y Dru me lanzo una mirada acusadora. Hice una mueca y le dispare al Sr. Evans una mirada fulminante.

-Voy a quedare aquí, si le parece bien, señor Evans -contesto Kyle con arrogancia insolente. Puse los ojos en blanco, negándome a dar la vuelta a pesar de que podía sentir su mirada en la aparte trasera de mi cuello.

-Eso fue realmente un pregunta retorica, Kyle. Ven aquí.

Un golpe en la puerta detuvo el gemido de aquiescencia de Kyle. Al ver a la directora, la Sra. Shawn, toda la clase quedo inmóvil. ¿Que estaba haciendo la directora en nuestra clase? Eso solo podía significar problemas.

-Vaya -murmuro Dru en voz baja y me miro con el ceño fruncido. Ella asintió con la cabeza en la puerta -. Policías. 

Sorprendido, me volví a mirar hacia la puerta a medida que la Sra. Shawn murmuro algo en voz baja al Sr. Evans, y por supuesto, a través de la brecha en la puerta, pude ver a dos representantes esperando en el pasillo.

-Señor Payne. - La voz de la Sra. Shawn atrajo mi mirada hacia ella con sorpresa. Dio un paso hacia mi y sentí que mi corazón salto en mi garganta. Sus ojos cautelosos, mostrando simpatía, y de inmediato me quise alejar de ella y a lo que fuera que estuviera aquí para decirme -. ¿Puede venir conmigo por favor,? Agarre sus cosas.

Esta solía ser la parte en la que la clase seria pura exclamaciones de sorpresa  y abucheos acerca de la cantidad de problemas en la que estaba metido. Pero como yo, presentían que no se trataba de eso.

Cualquiera que fuera la noticia que me esperaba en ese pasillo, no era algo de que iban a burlarse.

-¿Señor Payne?

Estaba temblando ahora por un aumento de adrenalina y apenas podía oír nada por encima del sonido de mi propias sangre corriendo en mis oídos. ¿Le había pasado algo a mama? ¿O a papa? ¿O a mi hermanita, Beth? Mis padres se habían tomado un tiempo libre del trabajo esta semana en conjunto para eliminar el estrés de lo que había sido un verano loco. Se suponía que iban a llevar hoy a Beth para un picnic.

\- Li.- Dru me dio un codazo, y tan pronto como su codo toco mi brazo, me eche para atrás de la mesa, la silla chirriando a través del piso de madera. Sin mirar a nadie, me puse de pie a tientas con mi bolso, deslizando todo de mi escritorio en el. Los susurros habían comenzado a sisear alrededor de la habitación como el viento frió a través de una grieta en un cristal. A pesar de no querer saber lo que estaba delante de mi, realmente quería salir de esa habitación.

De alguna manera recordando como poner un pie delante del otro, seguí a la directora fuera al pasillo y escuche al Sr. Evans cerrar la puerta detrás de mi. No dije nada. Simplemente mire a la Sra. Shawn y luego a los dos representantes que me miraban con una compasión distante. De pie junto a la pared había una mujer a la que no había notado antes. Ella parecía seria pero tranquila.

La Sra. Shawn me toco el brazo y baje la mirada a su mano apoyada en mi suéter. No había cruzado mas de dos palabras con la directoria antes, ¿y ahora estaba tocando mi brazo?

-Liam... estos son los policías Wilson y Michaels. Y esta es Alicia Nugent del DSS.

La mira inquisitiva mente. 

La Sra. Shawn palideció. -Del Departamento de Servicio Sociales.

El miedo se apodero de mi pecho y luche para respirar.

-Liam -continuo la directora-. Lamento mucho tener que decirte esto... pero tus padre y tu hermana, Elizabeth, tuvieron un accidente de auto.

Espere, sintiendo mi pecho apretarse.

-Todos murieron instantáneamente, Liam. Lo siento mucho.

La mujer de DSS dio un paso hacia mi y empezó a hablar. La mire, pero lo único que podía ver eran los colores que la integraban. Todo lo que podía oír era el sonido apagado de su conversación, como si alguien estuviera corriendo el agua del grifo a su lado. 

No podía respirar.

-Respira, Liam.

Esas palabras fueron dichas a mi oído una y otra vez hasta que me enfoque lo suficiente para concentrarme en solo inhalar y exhalar.

Después de un rato, mi pulso ralentizo y mis pulmones se abrieron. Los puntos a través de mi visión comenzaron a desaparecer.

-Eso es -susurraba la Sra. Shawn, una mano cálida frotando círculos suaves sobre mi espalda-. Eso es.

-Tenemos que irnos -rompió la voz la mujer de DSS a través de mi niebla.

-Esta bien Liam, ¿estas listo? -pregunto la Sra. Shawn tranquilamente.

-Están muertos -conteste, necesitando probar como se sentían las palabras. No podía ser real.

-Los siento, cariño.

Sudor frió irrumpió en mi piel, mis manos, en mis brazos, a lo largo de la nuca de mi cuello. Una oleada de gallina por todas partes y no podía dejar de temblar. Una oleada de mareo me balanceo hacia la izquierda y sin previo aviso, vomito subió desde mi estomago revuelto. Me agache, arrojando mi desayuno por encima de los zapatos de la señora del DSS.

-Esta en shock.

¿Lo estaba?

¿O estaba enfermo?

Hace un minuto estaba sentado allá atrás. Allá, donde era cálido y seguro. Y en cuestión de segundos, en el crujido del metal... estaba en algún lugar completamente distinto.

 


End file.
